The War We Fought
by WeatherWatch
Summary: Making his way through the debris, he kicked a stray piece of fruit, watching as it squelched against the table leg, red juices dripping from its flesh. It was over now – the war was won.


**Disclaimer: You **_**know**_** I don't own it, so stop trying to convince me that I do. It's very cruel and unnecessary… --smirk**

Harry lay against the underside of the enormous, upturned Gryffindor table, protected by its expansive wooden top. He could hear the screams of students above the sound of cutlery and glasses crashing to the stone floor of the Great Hall.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he swept his untamed black hair out of his emerald green eyes, grateful that his scar wasn't burning.Somehow, in the initial attack he had lost sight of Ron, his ginger haired best mate, but he knew the young male Weasley was competent enough to handle himself so he put the thoughts of him out of his mind, concentrating on the problem at hand.

Currently, he and Hermione, bushy-haired-know-it-all strategist of the Golden Trio, were effectively hidden behind the behemoth oak table, supported by fellow Gryffindors Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. As to the condition of the rest of the students they were unsure. Lavender's hair and forehead was drenched in sticky, red liquid, but she ignored it, her eyes on the lookout for the enemy. Harry requested an update.

"Most people have taken cover now; there isn't anybody in the central section of the Hall. But I can see some definite movement by the southern end of the Slytherin table." She observed, saluting.

"Okay everyone, this is it. There's no going back once we start." Harry's hand caressed the object in his arms protectively. "Wars always have casualties, but we _are _going to win. We can do it." He took in the determined eyes of the students before him.

Hermione; stubborn as ever, staring right back as if to say she was right behind him, all the way. Dean; his lithe but muscled form ready to defend his mates, his eyes showing the barest amount of hesitation next to determination. Lavender; despite her appearance, showed her conviction in her eyes. And Seamus; the plucky Irishman would follow Harry to the death these days, long gone the days where he doubted the words that came from their dark-haired leaders mouth.

The five students gathered their precious cargo as they sent sad, understanding smiles to each other; completely aware of the chaos that was about to ensue.

"GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!" They screamed, standing and tearing across the empty space between the House Tables.

**

The battle that followed was messy, albeit brief. The sticky red liquid covered the ground, attaching itself to anything it came across, its scent strong in the air.

In the end, it came down to Harry who, in a moment of brilliance, claimed victory for the Hogwarts students in red and gold. The last defiance fell.

Cheering broke out, although Harry was not sure when or where it started, or by whom.

Making his way through the debris, he kicked a piece of watermelon, watching as it squelched against the table leg, red juices dripping from its flesh. He sighed.

It was over now – the war was won. Now the clean up would begin.

Ron made his way through the wetness, his own foot coming into contact with bits of the melon.

"I haven't stopped thinking about melons all day." He noted casually, observing the surrounding area gravely. "But now I don't think I could eat one." He added as he picked up a large chunk of one and dropped it back to the floor.

Harry looked around. Very few of the remaining students held their alternate cargo-come-weapon now, but he wrapped his arms protectively around his own: a huge, seven kilogram Watermelon with a face drawn on one side and smiled.

"Victory of Watermelon War One goes to Gryffindor." He managed to yell, just as Professor McGonagall entered the destroyed hall, slipped on a stray piece of melon and fell to the ground with a shriek.

Glaring at them all, she stood, aided by a pink-cheeked Ernie Macmillan.

"This had better be cleared up before I return." She told them in a dangerous voice, before promptly turning on her heel and carefully exiting the room.

Looking at the mass of broken watermelons, Harry grimaced.

"Well, you heard the lady: Everyone get to work!" Seamus exclaimed with a grin, his own watermelon lying crunched at his feet. He grabbed a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

"Delicious." He mumbled through the fruit.

**--**

**Inspired by Year 12 Muck-Up Week; the beginning of the end. =] The kids at school did this, and it was hilarious (although the teachers didn't appreciate it… I mean, we either ate the broken ones of put them in the bin, and we had **_**rules**_**…so it wasn't that bad…) =P**

**Rule 1: No watermelon-bashing indoors.**

**Rule 2: Only bash a watermelon, if you yourself are in immediate possession of a watermelon.**

**Love always,**

**Please review. This was a random thought after getting home from school, but it would be nice to get some feedback. =]**


End file.
